


Your Song

by tyherondaletrash



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, i literally have no idea how to tag, kit being a herondale disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyherondaletrash/pseuds/tyherondaletrash
Summary: Kit is a pianist disaster, and occasionally serenades songs to Ty, even though he's not there.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Your Song

Devon, 2014

It was a rainy morning. The looks of the weather weren’t that bad, but it was enough to make Tessa’s heart break. She never really loved this kind of weather.

She woke up to some notes playing loudly -but somehow not loud at all- from the piano in the music room. The music room was made upon Jem’s suggestion. It was a big room, its acoustics were done by Magnus, to make the sound in the room go perfectly smooth.

One person was playing the piano in the house, Kit. Jem begged Jace to teach him when they went to New York for a short vacation two years ago. They buzzed their minds off trying to find something that could take his mind of LA. Well, mostly _that Blackthorn boy_ whose name was literally forbidden in the house.

They thought of music when they heard Kit singing to himself in his room while studying some runes. His voice was so angelic, and yet so hurt. It was so obvious that he was in pain. But even then, he sounded heavenly.

Tessa managed to get out of the bed without waking up Jem. She wore her robe while exiting their bedroom. The piano notes were sounding even more clear now, and they were slowly forming a song. She knew the song, at the time everyone was talking about it. It was a huge hit.

They chose the piano after trying to get Kit to play the violin but failing miserably. He was so tense, and he nearly tore a string. It was all known that Jace was a wonderful pianist. And Kit seemed to like the idea of the piano. He never admitted but he actually liked the part where he bonded with Jace. Jace did, too.

He learned the piano so quick, it was like he was born to play it. His fingers were delicate on the keys, even he was stressed so much. He was so intense with the instrument as if they were one.

After mumbling through some chords, Kit finally started playing the intro of the song. The song was all piano and some violin. The violin was not necessary, for it was not that audible at all.

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

He started singing just as Tessa arrived at the door. His voice was a little husky, due to the early time, but Tessa was sure that he woke up way more early.

_I’m not one of those who can easily hide_

The thing about Kit, he never sang any song that he didn’t relate to in the lyrics. It was like he was genuinely talking to the person in front of him. Trying to tell them a thing that was so frustrating to him. He was a broken boy, broken by his own actions.

_I don't have much money, but, boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The song was Elton John, but he didn't sing this song so roughly like Kit was, Kit's version was way gruffer. He started hitting the keys harder like he was in a fight with it. But even then, it was the smoothest voice Tessa had ever heard.

_If I was a sculptor, heh, but then again no_  
_Or a man who makes potions on a traveling show_  
_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

It was maybe all Kit wanted. He wanted to present him a thing, a song, or a poem that could make the grey-eyed boy really understand what he felt. What he tried to tell so long ago, and failed to make him hear.

He went along with the chorus, his pressures became softer, his voice became more steady. Tessa's eyes were getting wet now, it was crucial to see Kit this hurt. She was certain that he had seen her, but he didn't do anything. His reflexes were so fast, he could notice everything. He didn't like showing Tessa and Jem his vulnerability but he didn't do anything this time.

_Well, a few of these verses, they got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind when I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

His movements were getting harsher again, it was obvious that he was furious. Or he was struggling, Tessa couldn't tell.

All he could think was Tiberius. Through the years, there hadn't been a moment he was not. Everything reminded him of the boy. Even though they didn't have that much time together, everything was Ty. _Everything was Ty._

He was crying, he could tell. he got used to crying now, it was okay, he was allowed to. He didn't need to keep it all inside. When he was a kid, Johnny Rook used to beat him when he did cry. He used to get so scared when he fell from the steps or he stumbled down the couch and his limbs hurt, his father would see his eyes getting wet, and would be angry with him. "Rooks don't cry, you are not a coward, are you?" he would ask Kit. He never really learned to cry until he moved to Devon.

_So, excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're grey or they're blue_

A loud sob came out of Kit's mouth. He wasn't hiding it anymore, he was a disaster.

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
_Is yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Tessa quickly rushed to her son's side. He didn't move his hands from the piano, he was determined to finish the song. He wasn't going to make that mistake again, leaving without conclusion, even if it was a small thing.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done_

Tessa was caressing his hair, trying to make him calm down. It wasn't working, never worked when Kit was having breakdowns. Never seem to calm him. No one.

_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down these words_

He was nearly screaming, but nearly whispering to himself. The pain itself was killing him internally, his heart was aching.

He didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. Ty could do anything to him, he wouldn't say a word.

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

When the voyance rune slowly slipped from the keys, Tessa held him tightly. Kit quickly hugged her back and began crying to her hair. She didn't know what would ease his heart, she was trying, and trying but nothing made an effect.

"I love him so much, Tessa. I can't take it anymore." Kit said in between sobs. He couldn't survive anymore without hearing from him, without seeing his face.

"I know, baby," she kissed his hair. "I understand how it hurts, but you have to pull yourself together. He would do something if he felt the same for you, he would say something. I'm not telling you to stop loving him, but you can't let him walk over your heart. Seein you like this is breaking me."

Kit hummed something to her with his face buried on his mother's chest. The rain stopped, the sun began to shine, a rainbow formed in the sky. After seeing Kit's breathing getting steadier, a gray silhouette disappeared into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, if you like it, please let me know!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at @tyherondaletrash


End file.
